


【玎坤】曼彻斯特案件收集册 | 番外

by Llothlorien



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, my perfect trio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llothlorien/pseuds/Llothlorien
Summary: 入职前的学生时代真好啊！这个案子其实只是萨巴想找免费苦力罢了，毕竟平时没少给他们开后门。
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Sergio Agüero
Kudos: 4





	1. 你猜他们挖出了什么？

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇是闲在家的时候读了本冯内古特的书，他在某一章提了几句学校里挖出头骨的故事，虽然一笔带过，但是这个故事还挺让我着迷的，就想以这个案子的结尾作为结尾展开，并不是传统的破案故事，案件本身也很简单，所以就让两个非专业小朋友去做吧。  
> 一个小番外，也许会有正文

德布劳内不知道自己也能这么深入的投身到八卦事业之中。

周四的下午一直是他休息的时间，那天风和日丽令人心情愉快，本来他在图书馆里不太有人来的一个区域里悠哉的看一本社会学的书，每个人都乖乖的在自己该在的位置上做着自己该做的事，没人来打扰他。

这很好。

直到这个悠闲的下午还有3个小时的时候，他还是被人找到了，阿圭罗的脚步声从入口传来，向他接近。

坤的脚步声和别人不太一样，不需要看就知道是他，虽然自己也不清楚具体是哪里不一样，但是这不重要，这片区域一直都没有别人，所以坤一定是来找自己的，这也不重要，重要的是这个时间能让坤花功夫找到这里把自己抓出来的，估计会是件很麻烦的事。

坤的脚步声加快，他看到自己了，德布劳内半转过身，果然看到对面冲过来的人，坤带着人畜无害的、非常具有欺骗性的笑容对他喊道：“凯文果然是你，我就知道你在这里！”

德布劳内以前问过他为什么总知道自己会去的地方，坤睁着他的大眼睛，丝毫不觉得有哪里不对，“我就是知道啊，你不也总是知道我在哪里吗？”  
“不”，德布劳内心想，“这不一样，我是分析推理出来的，而你，只能说动物直觉真可怕。”

阿圭罗已经小跑到了他的身边，拉开了一张椅子坐下，不等德布劳内开口问他有什么事，他兴冲冲地说：“你记不记得，我们这个校区，东边得宿舍楼的那棵冷杉和围墙之间，昨天挖出了了不起的东西。”

德布劳内挑了挑眉，他想起昨天大家说的警车开进学校里的传闻，好像是最近大家热火朝天的个人认领树苗的校园绿化活动，挖地挖出事儿了。

“他们挖出了什么？”

“一个人头。”

“哦？”德布劳内终于来了兴趣，合上了手里的书，但是他故作镇定的说：“不要告诉我你又去给萨巴莱塔长官（Sergeant）添麻烦了。”

阿圭罗脸上闪过一丝得意地说：“我和萨巴之间哪有什么麻烦，其实是萨巴找的我，呃，也不能说是他找了我，但他暗示了。我刚才去他那里，他说警局接到上面的指示，这个案子他们不用深入调查，所以......”，阿圭罗说着摊开了手递到德布劳内面前，手心里一串银色的钥匙，钥匙绳上挂着的标签是D-21。

德布劳内知道萨巴莱塔再怎么宠他也不会把任何一间办公室的钥匙给他，“所以，你就偷了警局的钥匙？！”，一直知道他胆大妄为，没想到他这么胆大妄为，而且他知道这个房间，这是大卫·席尔瓦的地盘——法医实验室的钥匙。

“不不不，萨巴约我去他那个房间，而这个钥匙在那个房间最显眼的位置，我说过，他 暗 示 了。”

德布劳内一直觉得他们阿根廷人之前可能有一套不为外人所知的秘密交流方式。就像英国人，该说“不”的时候从来不会说，他们会说“也许吧”，或者是“咱们之后再说”；而他们阿根廷人，可能说“你站在这里，我去给你冲杯咖啡”的时候，实际的意思是“今天晚上9点你到警察局来，法医办公室的钥匙在门后的花瓶旁边。”

德布劳内猜得到他们的意思，但是这件事对有话直说的他来说实在是一种折磨。

当阿圭罗拉起他的手把钥匙放在他的手里的时候说：“我知道你想去的”，德布劳内知道自己根本无法拒绝，就像之前每一次的推理游戏。

学生夜闯警察局这种事都能发生，这个小镇的安全实在是太让人担心了。


	2. 门打开之前，你永远不知道抓到你的人是谁

晚上8点45分，德布劳内提前五分钟来到了他们约定的警局侧门，阿圭罗已经鬼鬼祟祟的等在门口了，他穿这一套黑色运动服，带着帽子和围巾，露着一双写满了“我在等人”的眼睛，看到德布劳内之后朝他挥了挥手，然后又迅速把手插回口袋里。

入夜之后气温确实降低了不少，德布劳内加快脚步走到他身边，拿出钥匙打开了侧门，他们对视了一眼，德布劳内先走了进去。他知道D-21房间在哪里，也知道房间的主人是谁，这是他同意夜闯警局的原因之一。

只用了两分钟他们就到了偏僻的法医实验室的门口，轻轻的扭动钥匙，小心翼翼推开门，两个人都进去之后才敢开灯。

灯光下，他们看到了那颗头颅。那是德布劳内第一次接触到未知的尸体，或者说人类残骸。

实际上，它被埋在土里的时间太久了，只剩了头骨而已，上面的尘土已经被清理干净了。听说那天警方调来了挖掘机来挖了很久，始终没有挖到其他的部分，只有一个孤苦伶仃的头骨，在冷杉树下。

他们正四处张望想找到乳胶手套带的时候，突然听到背后传来门锁的响声。

德布劳内瞬间感觉像是被人捏住了心脏，浑身汗毛都竖了起来，抬头先是看到同样像被人施了定身咒一样的阿圭罗，转过身看向他们进来的那扇门。

时间像是慢放，他们看到门框上出现了一只手指修长的手，没有拿枪，没有戴戒指。外面的人没有犹豫的直接拉开了门，是大卫·席尔瓦，屋内的两人还是一动不敢动。

席尔瓦进屋，反手把房间从里面上了锁，两位真正的入侵者都在心里为自己忘记锁门暗暗后悔。

“早...早上好，大卫。”阿圭罗和他熟悉一些，努力的使自己和席尔瓦打招呼显得更自然些。

“你好啊，坤，”席尔瓦冲他笑了笑，然后又对德布劳内点点头说：“好久不见，凯文”，他走到摆着头骨的桌子旁坐下，态度很是友好亲切地说：“我等你们有一会儿了”。

虽然画面有些诡异，但是被抓包的坤和凯文都舒了一口气，至少不会在警察局里被警察抓了。

当地警局唯一一位法医坐下之后，看了看两边空着的座位，冲着他们抬了抬下巴，两位不速之客很有眼色的凑过来在他两侧坐下。

三个人围着一个方桌，桌上摆着一个明显很有年代的头骨，画面颇为诡异，虽然这个诡异的氛围迅速被乖巧好学生阿圭罗从口袋里掏出纸和笔做出的认真听讲的样子破坏了。

德布劳内敢对上帝保证，这个人上课从没这么认真过。

席尔瓦“老师”开口说：”在这个头骨被挖出来之后，我们调动了很多的资源继续挖掘，没有挖到任何一块其他骨头，什么也没有，甚至头发的痕迹都没找到。“

“头骨上有什么线索吗？”德布劳内盯着面前的头骨看，穿过头骨看到另一边是阿圭罗认真的在纸上不知道写写画画些什么。

席尔瓦抬起手托着侧脸，“以我的初步检测来看，这是一个大约20岁的白人女性，头骨上没有钝器伤痕，没有枪伤。”

“所以想要推断死因，我们必须要得到骨架的其他部分？”

席尔瓦对着问问题的德布劳内点了点头，“嗯，但是警局已经放弃继续调查了。”

德布劳内的手在桌子下面攥成了拳头，他不解地问：“凶杀案并没有诉讼时效。”

“你说得对，所以巴勃罗想要继续查下去，但是初步来看，头骨埋在土里应该有70到80年了，嫌疑人大概率已经不在了，我们也找不到任何核对身份的方法，没有那时的牙医资料，也没有DNA样本”， 席尔瓦遗憾说：“没有人愿意费这个力气搞清楚一件无关紧要的事，而且巴勃罗很快就要被调走了，他想把这个当成一次给你们的最后一次社会实践，所以你们有问题可以随时来找我”，他停了一下还是补充说：“如果没有兴趣也没关系，这不过又是我无数藏品中的一件罢了。”

说完席尔瓦站了起来，走到书架旁拿出一份报告，递给了他们并说明不准带走之后，打了个哈欠便离开了。

两位入侵者带上手套捣鼓了一会儿头骨，又仔细翻看了下报告，昨晚准备回去的时候已经午夜了。

去车站的路上阿圭罗问德布劳内：“你觉得这是件无关紧要的事吗？这个可怜的姑娘被人害了，但是她人都不在，家人可能也不在了，已经根本没有人关心她。”

他走在后面，又围着围巾，传过来的声音有些闷闷地。

德布劳内说：“我不在乎有没有人报过案，或者有没有任何奖励，这都不是我们想调查的原因。我们会帮她，不会放下她不管，而且我无论如何都想知道真相。” 他停顿了一下，还是转过身看着阿圭罗问：“你知道萨巴莱塔长官要被调走了吗？”

身后的小个子停了下来，望着他的大眼睛水汪汪的，连鼻子都皱了起来，阿圭罗再开口充满了委屈，“我不知道，萨巴没有和我说过”，听起来快哭了，但是他没有哭。

德布劳内叹了一口气，走了两步回到阿圭罗面前，他展开手臂，还没说出安慰的话，阿圭罗已经扎进了他的怀里，德布劳内叹口了气，揉了揉他头顶的头发。


	3. 对，这些枯燥的事就是警察的主要工作

萨巴莱塔警官离职的话题就停在了深夜的那个无言的拥抱里，两人谁也没有再提。

第二天一大早，德布劳内就已经坐在图书馆窗边一张长桌前，面前放着一张白纸，旁边放着另一张已经被写上了很多字的纸，是阿圭罗带到法医实验室的那张。

阿圭罗本人正坐在他旁边，他们试图缩小目标的范围。

通常凶杀案的调差和侦破很大程度上都依赖在尸检和痕检，物证是最重要的，但是他们现在就只有一个显示不出任何证据的头骨和一个久远的年份，这意味着他们很难再找到别的证据，也许这也是警局放弃调查的主要原因。他们别无选择，只能查资料试图找一些可以确定死者的线索，虽然会很无聊，但是真实的案件总比学校布置的作业带劲，哪怕是只能做查档案这类的活。

他们今天选这里，也是因为这个本地最大的图书馆藏有以前的旧报纸。

德布劳内问身边的阿圭罗：“你想先从什么查起？”

阿根廷人歪着脑袋，想了一下说：“我想先看一下那期间有没有宗教活动，祭祀或者邪教，只有头骨有点奇怪，附近我们又找不到其他的部位，而且......”，阿圭罗又小声补充了一句：“砍头本身也是一种死法。”

德布劳内叠了叠手里的纸，也站了起来，“那我去查一下失踪信息好了”，还好这个镇子人并不多。

阿圭罗很快就查完了宗教信息，甚至还有空和教堂联系了一遍，最近的宗教活动也是在100年前了，有十个女人被猎巫活动烧死。

愿她们安息。

没有实际收获的阿圭罗回到图书馆的小隔间，找到已经把自己埋进了报纸堆里的比利时人，把他扒拉出来然后给他递了一杯咖啡，对方立刻盯着咖啡露出了“救了小命”的表情。

德布劳内喝了一口咖啡，舒了一口气，阿圭罗不知道自己是糖没有放够还是他被一个上午的查资料累着了，比利时人的脸都皱起来了，满脸上写着，很苦。

阿圭罗在他身边找了个位置坐下，准备一起投身翻报纸的事业中。他一坐下，德布劳内立刻拿了一摞自己整理好的报纸给他，揉着眉心对他说：“萨巴莱塔长官是不是在整你，我是听说过警察要做很多文件和资料的调查工作，没想到来得这么快，眼都要看花了。”

阿圭罗做了个鬼脸，还是把报纸接了过来。

看了一整个上午的人口调查和失踪版面，他们觉得简直对镇子有了新的认识，里面大部分都是废话，阿圭罗从来不知道这些家长里短的是能写那么多篇幅。几十年前的小镇人口流动和社会事件并不多，有时候连谁家的猫猫狗狗又丢了这种事情都能上新闻。

到了下午的时候，阿圭罗一边打着哈欠一边翻着报纸上时效性早就过了的新闻，德布劳内突然拿手肘撞他，阿圭罗回头看到他指着手里报纸失踪悬赏那一版。

76年前的报纸页面已经发黄，那一小块报纸版面故事的女主角叫莉迪亚·斯拉金格，是镇上唯一的大学那年春天长跑比赛的冠军，还被选为玉兰花皇后，但是当选的那周，她就失踪了。

阿圭罗顺着德布劳内的手指看到老报纸上刊登出的莉迪亚的照片，漫长岁月并没有掩盖掉少女脸庞上的稚嫩，和玉兰花环下那头灿烂的金色的卷发。他盯着少女的金色长发皱起眉头，“可能真的因为太过显眼，为了防止被人发现是她，不过这分尸也太大费周章了。”

他想起昨晚的检查报告，说道：“大卫说，头骨上一根头发都没有。所以要不然是被埋进去之前头皮被人剥了下来，要不然......”，被人用水煮过一遍这种话他有些说不出口。

德布劳内拿起笔把这个疑似的信息记下来说：“这大概已经是我们今天看到最接近的了。”

他们查完那段时期内的疑似失踪案例，准备去警局和教堂核对一下死亡信息。

太阳已经沉了下去，被外窗的树遮了起来，落日的余晖中阿圭罗在站起来伸了个懒腰，“累死了，一定要让萨巴请我们吃顿好的。”


	4. 嘴唇上还留有他手指的触感

阿圭罗和德布劳内并没有蹭到萨巴莱塔警官的饭，想要查公民的死亡登记信息时，却发现他这会儿并不在自己的辖区。两人于是只好联系席尔瓦，毕竟西班牙人说过如果有问题可以随时找他，虽然他很可能只是在客气。

德布劳内一方面惴惴不安，他心里觉得从席尔瓦说出“没有钝器伤痕，没有枪伤，没有牙医资料”这句话的时候，这个案子（如果它能被称为一个案子，实际上现在它已经更像一个社会实践了），已经和法医实验室的没什么关系了，而席尔瓦这个人，据说一向怕麻烦；另一方面他又希望席尔瓦会抽出时间帮他们，自己的导师经常提起席尔瓦，说他们两个人某些方面非常相似，德布劳内本人并不这么认为， 所以他总是忍不住想趁着和席尔瓦合作的机会了解他一下。

出乎德布劳内意料的是，席尔瓦似乎对他们会联系自己这件事情并不感到意外，并且不排斥，只是非常详细的询问了他们想要查的人，然后便约他们午休见。

德布劳内和阿圭罗两个人到约定的咖啡馆的时候席尔瓦已经到了，阿圭罗一眼就看到他坐在最里面的角落了，面前放着一个文件和一杯咖啡。

阿圭罗指了指那个角落，偷偷拉了拉德布劳内的衣服，凑到他耳边和他吐槽，说如果这个咖啡馆里有一个人看起来像是要和俄罗斯特务见面的人的话，一定就是席尔瓦了。

一个笑话如果太真实了就不好笑了好吗！

他们快速的双双坐到席尔瓦对面，每人点了一杯卡布奇诺，做出一副认真听讲的模样，席尔瓦把文件夹打开拿出一沓纸，和他们核对需要的信息。

阿圭罗迷惑的问道：“资料不是不能带出来吗？”

席尔瓦只是稍微一抬眼，淡定地说：“是你们不能带出来，不是我不能带出来。”

阿圭罗张着嘴，发现这种特权言论他竟无法反驳。

席尔瓦把莉迪亚的材料递给他们，看着他们翻阅的样子，开口说：“这个女孩失踪时的报案人叫瑟琳娜·哈代曼。失踪五年后，家属申请依法确认死亡。”

阿圭罗困惑的说：“可是她姓斯拉金格，所以并不是她的家属报的案，而是这个哈代曼，啊，哈代曼女士？嗯，报案的年份就是报纸上报道那年，这个还挺对的上。”

德布劳内看着这个失踪信息若有所思：“哈代曼......哈代曼......”，他看着阿圭罗说：“你有没有觉得这个名字很熟悉？”

阿圭罗皱起眉头绞尽脑汁：“我记不得了。”

没管他俩纠结名字，非常珍惜自己午休时间的席尔瓦又拿出另一份资料递给他们，表情稍微有点微妙的说：“你们查到的另一个人，嗯，玛格丽特·弗莱彻，资料在这里，实际上这个姑娘之后回家了。弗莱彻家还和我们家有些私交，我用自己的私人关系查了一下，她好像只是离家出走，呃，私奔而已，我都不知道玛丽奶奶还有这一出故事。” 席尔瓦脸上露出一个下次家族聚会有话题可以说了的表情，继续说道：“我猜，她的遗体应该完完整整在家族墓地里。”

席尔瓦交代完，看了眼他俩苦思冥想的样子，表扬了他们一句他们进度挺快的，估计很快就能调查完了，然后坦荡荡的接受了他们的道谢，喝完咖啡擦了擦嘴角便离开了。

阿圭罗瞬间就跟泄了气一样，叹了一口气趴在桌上，他看着德布劳内，眨着眼睛说：“这镇上失踪案真的很少，我觉得那个......那个就是斯拉金格小姐，但是就算知道了还是一点成就感都没有，为什么啊？”

德布劳内也觉得就是她，而且他一向相信阿圭罗的直觉，就像自己之前说的，动物直觉往往惊人的精准。

德布劳内一直觉得这么相信别人是一件很危险的事情，低头却看到坤毫无自觉的趴在桌上，依然不太高兴，很委屈一样的抬眼望着自己，嘴巴噘得老高，他还是没忍住伸手指勾了勾坤的嘴唇。

阿圭罗并没有躲，反而眯起眼睛若有所思，他回想起那天顺着凯文的手指看到的寻人启事，突然福至心灵，一把抓住德布劳内的手，快要是从椅子上跳了起来，几乎是喊出来：“哈代曼，是不是报道失踪案的那个记者的名字！”

德布劳内终于想起哪里熟悉，“对！我好像还看到过哈代曼在报纸上有专栏。”

他们几乎是冲回了图书馆，如饥似渴的翻找莉迪亚·斯拉金格从失踪到确认死亡期间哈代曼的专栏，而不仅仅是寻人启事，他们甚至往前翻了几期——幸好往前翻了几期，在莉迪亚得到玉兰花皇后桂冠的那天，瑟琳娜写了一篇祝贺她的文章，甚至文中浓墨重彩的一再提到她闻名遐迩的金色长发。那场长跑比赛的报道中配着两个年轻女孩手挽着手，亲密无间的合照，谁能想到不到一周的时间其中一人便失踪了。

配合瑟琳娜的报案笔录，她陈述了莉迪亚失踪前一天她们最后一次见面，她深夜离开莉迪亚的宿舍，却在附近遇到了莉迪亚的教务长——他拥有男女生宿舍的钥匙，莉迪亚一直抱怨被那人骚扰，备受煎熬，于是瑟琳娜上前言辞激烈的警告了那个男人，只从笔录看，两人交流并不愉快。

之后她便再没见过莉迪亚，瑟琳娜后来的一篇专栏居然有一篇专门跟进过此案，结论是警方毫无进展，他们了解到，谈到过警察因为教务长的地位和良好社会关系，在没有证据的情况下拒绝对教务长进行调查，而学校校长对瑟琳娜的私人调查也百般阻挠。

令人意外的是，那位教务长在暑假之前因为精神问题住进了精神病院，并在那里度过了余生。瑟琳娜的调查到此也戛然而止，后来官方提及教务长的精神崩溃的说辞是：为了解决金发的玉兰花王后失踪之谜，教务长不知疲倦地辛勤努力，四处奔走，终于不堪重负，积劳成疾。

德布劳内和阿圭罗调查也停在了这里，杀她的人，在夏天到来之前就疯了，而关心她的人，76年前也许接近了真相却无法为她翻案。

76年后的今天，他们挖出了这个秘密，依然无法为她们做些什么。阿圭罗有些失落的缩在椅子上盯着德布劳内的金发发呆，他不知道写下那篇专题的瑟琳娜对莉迪亚怀着怎样的感情，她最后有没有查出好朋友遭受了怎样的迫害，又是否对这最后的结局同样不满。

阿圭罗还是有些闷闷不乐，他把视线从德布劳内已经有些飞起来的头发那里转移到他正在做的事情上，比利时人似乎在写调查纪要，很快就写好了一篇——这就是自己最羡慕他的地方， 以后他写起报告来一定飞快（唉，如果他能帮自己写就好了）。

德布劳内没多久就写完了，然后把那份纪要递了过来，阿圭罗有些惊悚得看着德布劳内，难道比利时人真的有读心术，现在就已经自觉在帮自己写报告了？！

“签名”，发现他没有明白，德布劳内开口提醒他，想了想又对他解释说：“我会留一份，还会放一份在那年的报纸里，虽然我们做不了什么，至少可以留个记录。”

阿圭罗点点头，心想这也是个正式的结束了，好像是真的知道他在想些什么，他感觉德布劳内把手放在了他肩膀上，轻声说：“其实萨巴莱塔长官把案子给你的时候，你也知道他不是想让你翻案的。她在我们出生之前就死了”，大概是知道我们不可能捉得到，想让我们明白有时候能力能只能做到这样，对于真相来说往往不够。

阿圭罗点点头，在德布劳内的案件调查记录上认真的签上了自己的名字，抬头对着德布劳内说：“如果我们能把经手的案件都记录下来，也挺好的。”

时间过去了这么久，他们发现的并不一定是事情的真相，但依然有这种可能，如果不是两个学生的好奇心，关于这两位女孩的故事可能永远会被继续的掩埋下去。

那天晚上回去之后，阿圭罗躺在自己的床上，想着德布劳内的那份事件记录里的调查结果，莉迪亚的金色长发和悲剧命运，瑟琳娜的坚持，鬼使神差的，他又想起之前深夜里德布劳内的拥抱和咖啡馆里那根突然摸上自己嘴唇的修长手指，焦躁的翻了个身。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此案德布劳内的备注——当然，是在阿圭罗签名之后添加的：  
> “萨巴莱塔警长在离职送别会后单独留下我，对我说了句“之后坤麻烦你了“，当时的我虽然点了头但是完全没有理解其中深意。”
> 
> 几年之后德布劳内又添加了一条备注：  
> “之后的事实证明，长官确实深思熟虑，真的挺麻烦的。”


End file.
